


Shaming morning

by Filevenxsouls



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Mileven Day 2020, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filevenxsouls/pseuds/Filevenxsouls
Summary: Just Mike loving Eleven no matter whatIk is short but if you read it you won't regret it 🤠
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Shaming morning

Eleven slightly opened her eyes, letting the sunlight blind her.

She turned head her face into the pillow and snort.

After a few seconds she decided to get up

Her hair was messy and she was dressed in a nightgown.

She went to the kitchen, open the fridge to take out a slice of pizza of the last night leftover and a coke.

Eleven put the slice of pizza in the microwave and drinked a swallow of the fizzy coke.

She opened her mouth to let a burpt go.

"Hey" she heard a voice , that would always recognize, from behind.

She closed his eyes tightly, shit, he told her self.

Shyly she turned to look at him with shame.

"How long you been there ?"

"One or two minutes , maybe" he said with a smile in the commissures of his lips.

Eleven gasp "ughh , I should start remember your sleepovers with Will , so you don't see me like this"

"Seeing you like what?"Mike asked raising his eyebrow

"Umm , seeing me… ugly"Said eleven bite her lip.

Mike approached to her and put her hands around her hips "you don't look ugly , you look beautiful , cute , stunning , adorable…"Mike keept saying adjectives leaving kisses on her forehead

"Stoooopp" Eleven laughed.

Eleven tiptoed and give him a gentle kiss.

He approached their bodies closer together, but Eleven step aside.

"Morning breath"She explained.

"I don't care" Mike wissper.

He brought his lips closer and they melted in a romantic kiss.

Eleven dragged his hands across his chest as his lips parted. 

She grapped her arms around his waist burying her head in mike's chest.

"How can I be so lucky to have you" Her muffled voice against his chest.

She pulled her face away from his chest looking into his eyes "I love you".

"I love you too" said Mike kissing her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> God, ik this is so cheese but I thought of it one afternoon I thought I could share it.  
> Ik is too short :( , but cute though :), I wanted to show how Mike loves el no matter what he do or how she looks.
> 
> Forgive me in advance , inglish is not my first language , so probably there is a misspelling
> 
> I'm open to any suggestions


End file.
